Asymmetric synthesis remains a significant challenge to synthetic organic chemists as the demand for enantiomerically pure compounds continues to increase. Chirality greatly influences a drug's biological and pharmacological properties. Advances in the synthesis of chiral tertiary alkyl-containing compounds have been made through the development of catalytic asymmetric alkene hydrogenation (e.g., Noyori, R. Asymmetric Catalysis in Organic Synthesis, 1994, 16-94), epoxidation (e.g., Katsuki, et al. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1980, 102, 5974-5976), and carboalumination (e.g., Kondakov, et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1995, 117, 10771-10772). Further, a low enantiomerically pure compound may be purified to the level of ≥98% ee by resorting to sufficiently high selectivity factors (E) (Chen. et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1982, 104, 7294-7299) associated with the Ra or Rb group in a desired compound of RaRbCHCH2OH. However, in cases where (i) the initial enantiomeric excess of the crude product is low, (ii) the two carbon groups Ra and Rb are structurally similar, and/or (iii) the selectivity factors (E) are sufficiently low, enantiomeric purification of the crudely obtained products, such as RaRbCHCH2OH, is difficult and synthetically impractical.